MISSINGTHE END
by mollietaz
Summary: HOW DO THE GUYS DEAL WITH CHIEF'S DEAFNESS...  SRECIALLY AT CHRISTMAS


MISSING...THE END

It had been two days since they had found Chief .

They had all decided that it would not be Christmas without him , and so celebrations had been cancelled until he had been released from hospital and they could enjoy the day together . Chief still

couldn't hear anything, but now had a ringing in his ears that was driving him crazy . He had been told that there was no permanent damage and that his hearing would come back completely in time,

although no one could be sure how much time it would take. They had spent the morning decorating the cottage and the tree , as none of this had been done either, and both Goniff and Casino didn't

care that it was late , they were going to have a tree to put presents under and that was that. So the chaos had begun early and Chief just sat and watched and felt in the way as he didn't

particularly feel like celebrating anything.

Angel watched him , while she started to prepare the dinner and then deciding that he needed to get away from the place for a while , picked up his jacket and threw it at him and when looking up he

saw that she had already put her coat on , got the message and got up and went to the door unnoticed by all but Craig. He nodded to her .

`Think it could be just what he needs`. He said.

`Well I'm hoping so , because he surely needs something to cheer him up`, she replied.

`Going out might just do the trick`, Craig said

`Did you make the call? She asked

He smiled at her `Company should arrive later , just in time for dinner and then they will hopefully stay until tomorrow night , and if that doesn't cheer him up, I'm giving up`, he said.

Angel smiled at him , pulled on her hat and gloves and followed Chief outside.

They walked in silence.

Chief was wrapped up in his own thoughts and hardly noticed Angel at all.

She stopped , and watched as he kept on walking, lost in his own world. A world that no one else could enter right now. or be a part of.

He felt guilty, she knew that. Guilty because he was alive and Kathleen had died without even knowing that she had been rescued. She had not regained consciousness , and in the end there had

been nothing that the doctors could do for her. Chief blamed himself for this, but he was not yet prepared to talk to anyone , there was nothing they could do to help him until he was ready to open up

to one of them. He would have to be left alone with his grief.

She walked quickly back to his side and linked her arm through his , he looked at her but said nothing, She pulled him to a stop and stood in front of him, wishing she could make him understand that

she was there if he needed her. It was frustrating , there was so much she wanted to say to him , but she could not make him understand , The deafness had put up a barrier between them that they

were finding hard to break down. She looked in his eyes and saw the pain and the hurt, and then on impulse she put her arms around him and drew him close to her, just standing hugging him until

she felt him relax in her arms and return the hug, putting his head on her shoulder and drawing her closer to him. She let him hold her, knowing that at this moment he needed the closeness .

`Why did she have to die Angel? He whispered.

Angel held him closer wishing he could hear the words of comfort that she wanted to say to him. Hoping that just holding him would be enough to let him know that she was there if he needed her . He

let her go and stood up straight .

`Think I need some time alone if that's ok`. He said. `You go back to the cottage , I'll be fine, please, I just need some time`. He said

She nodded and pointed to her watch and then pointed to him and the cottage, letting him know what time she wanted him to be back.

He held her hands in his

`I wont be late for dinner, I promise. Don't worry, I'm fine , just need to walk for a while that's all`. He said

She put her hand to his face and nodded , and then kissed his cheek and watched as he walked into the woods, she hoped that in those familiar surroundings he would at last find some sort of peace.

...

As she entered the cottage she could hear their laughter , at least Goniff and Casino were having fun. Just like a pair of kids. She thought.

A voice broke into her thoughts.

`Where's Chief?

She looked at Craig

`Needed some alone time. Still blaming himself for her death. Hard to help when he can't hear a word I'm saying. Promised he'll be back for dinner though`, she told him.

`Company's arrived early, she's helping decorate the tree. I've tried to explain about Chief , not sure how much she understands though, we'll have to wait and see`. He said.

Angel walked into the sitting room and watched them until the little girl noticed she was there. She got up awkwardly and walked quickly to Angel.

`Well hello princess`. Said Angel happily, `So glad you could spend our Christmas with us`.

`Never had two Christmases before`, she said excitedly` Uncle Goniff says there's going to be presents under the tree and everything, Where's Uncle Chief? Susie asked.

`He went for a walk, should be back soon, we didn't tell him you were coming, sure hope he likes the surprise`. Angel said.

`Can I go back and help Uncle Casino? Asked Susie impatiently .

`Sure you can, he probably needs all the help he can get`. Said Angel and watched as Susie flung herself into Casino's open arms.

`I see the children are having a good time`. Said Actor smiling.

`Looks that way doesn't it? She said` You two want to get the table ready? Dinner shouldn't be that much longer`.

`Craig and Actor looked at each other ,

`Didn't sound like much of a request to me Warden, how about you? Said Actor.

`No, me neither , think we just got drafted`. Craig said laughing.

Angel looked at them both. `You could always peel the potatoes instead, if you want`.

`You know , getting that table ready just got to be a really good job`, Craig said smiling.

...

Angel was in the kitchen an hour later when Craig walked in and stood beside her.

`You think he's all right? She asked worriedly.

`Any other time I would say yes , but right now , I really don't know`, Craig answered.

`I can't keep this food going much longer without it getting ruined, you think maybe we should start without him? She asked.

`Tell you what Honey , you start dinner and I'll go and look for him, at least then when he does get here he won't have to eat on his own, how would that be? He asked her

`Well not my first choice for a Christmas dinner , but I think it's the only thing that makes sense right now`, she said.

`Right well you hold the fort and I'll be back as soon as I can , and don't worry , I'm sure he's fine and just lost track of time, that's all`. He said as he kissed her cheek.

A voice from the doorway asked. `You want me to come with you?

`You really want to miss my cooking that badly? She asked Goniff.

`Naw but thought I should at least offer`, he said smiling.

`You just get everyone settled round the table and then come back and help me, that will be a great start, all right`.

Goniff turned. `Now that I can do`. He said and disappeared out of the kitchen.

`Find him Craig`, she said earnestly. `He's lost right now , and we both know how that feels, don't we? He shouldn't be alone all the time. I just wish he could hear, would make things so much

easier`.

`He's not alone Angel, he has a family now , and between us we'll get him through this , I promise`.

Craig gave her one last hug and then picking up his coat walked out into the snow.

...

Craig watched him for a long time , feeling how strange it was to be able to get this close to him without him realizing he was there. He knew how he felt, had felt the same when Sarah had died and

he had lived. Felt the unfairness of it all. Why should one person live while another died, but this time he knew that Chief's death would have far reaching consequences for them all. He just had to find

some way to make him understand that. Let him know how much the team needed him, not only as a valued member , but as a friend as well.

He skirted round in front of Chief so as not to surprise him, but even then Chief did not seem to notice he was there , so wrapped up in his own world, and oblivious to his surroundings. As he went to

sit down on the fallen tree next to him, Chief finally realized that he was not alone.

`Been here long Warden? He asked.

Craig held up five fingers and then pointed to his watch. Chief nodded his understanding.

`Late for dinner huh? He asked. `Bet she's mad enough to spit bullets `.

Craig smiled and nodded and gave Chief the thumbs up .

`Sorry , just kinda got a little lost time wise, didn't know I'd been here so long` he said.

Craig stood up , hoping that Chief would get the message and follow him.

`Don't want to go back yet Warden`. He said` Everyone's talking and I just want to walk away and leave them, stay out of the way, it's like living in another world. Can't really explain it`.

Craig had come prepared this time and handed Chief a piece of paper.

It's hard for us too you know , having to watch you and not being able to give you the help you need, not being able to tell you that it's going to be ok. He wrote.

`I know Warden, you all being there does help`. Chief said.

Is there anything else we can do for you? Craig asked.

`You could stop this ringing in my ears`, he said smiling `It's driving me

crazy.

Wish I could help ,but at least the doctor said it shouldn't last too long. Now can we , please get back before Goniff eats everything. I for one have been looking forward to this dinner for most of the

morning , and would at least like to smell the chicken before he wolfs down the lot.

Chief smiled `Ok Warden, let's go and face the music, at least I won't be able to hear her yelling at me, You'll get it all.

Craig laughed , and started to walk back to the cottage. He stopped and waited for Chief to catch up and handed him one last piece of paper.

We will get through this you know, together , you're not alone, you do know that don't you?

`Yeah Warden I know, and believe me it does make a difference`. He said seriously. `Thanks for being there for me.`

Craig pointed to his watch and tapped the glass

`Right behind you Warden, rather take on a bunch of Krauts than that lady when she's mad`. He said smiling.

Craig smiled back and nodded, and together they began the walk home.

...

As they entered the cottage Susie heard the door close and ran as fast as she could to Chief, and wrapped herself around his legs. He picked her up and laughed, and she hugged him tightly

`Guess there are something's you don't need to hear`, said Casino.

`Yeah, she sure is glad to see Chiefy , ain't she? Asked Goniff

Chief looked at Craig

`How'd she get here? he asked.

Sgt Major Rawlings walked in from the kitchen and put his hand up to Chief in greeting, He had a chalk board which had Merry Christmas written on one side and , hope you like the gift on the other.

Chief looked at him `You did this? He asked.

The Sgt Major was busy cleaning the board, and writing again.

Thought it might cheer you up, and you did promise her Christmas. He wrote.

`Can we open the presents now? Asked Goniff.

`Yeah she's been waiting ages`, Said Casino

`Oh and you two haven't? laughed Angel.

She turned to Craig and Chief ,

`Can you two wait a little longer to eat? She asked

`Don't think he's going to get away from her long enough to eat anything`. Laughed Craig, `I'd say presents first and then if we're lucky , food later ok honey? He asked her.

She took his hand and they walked towards the tree.

Goniff and Casino had both decided to play Father Christmas and were giving out the presents, starting with Susie.

She sat on Chief's knee and opened the present that he had made for her. She looked at the cradle and sliding from his knee to the floor started to rock it gently.

`Oh it's so wonderful. The most beat thing that I've ever got,` she said smiling.

`Wish I could have got the doll to go with it `, Chief said , more to himself than anyone in particular.

Angel put a present in his hand and nodded towards Susie.

Chief looked at her puzzled, but gave Susie the box he had just been given.

Susie opened it and gasped. Inside was the moist beautiful baby doll she could ever have wished for.

She threw herself at Chief and hugged him.

`You're right Goniff. Sometimes words really aren't necessary`. Said Craig.

He squeezed Angel's hand.

`That was a nice thing to do for them`, he said.

She smiled at him , watching for a moment the little girl playing with her new toys and then smiling sadly, she put her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her and kissed her head.

`I'm going to make some coffee ,` she said, letting out a long sigh , won't be long . All right ? And she walked away from him into the kitchen.

...

They all sat neat the fire , feeling relaxed after a good meal , and fine wine that Actor had found from somewhere , and knowing that this was the way Christmas should feel.

They felt content.

Susie had long since given in to tiredness and had fallen asleep in Chief's arms, and had stirred only when he had put her on the bed , to hug him once more , and then fall straight back to sleep.

He had sat watching her for a while, reluctant to join the others , knowing that the quiet of the room was not just in his head.

He saw the shadow fall across the bed and turned to see Angel standing in the doorway.

She put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

`Where did you get the doll? He asked quietly.

She sighed sadly and walked over to the chest of drawers in the corner of the room and took a book from the bottom draw.

She walked back to him and opened the photograph album to show him a picture of a little girl opening presents under a tree , while Angel sat beside her.

`Your daughter ? He asked.

She nodded.

`Her last Christmas . Just months before she died`. She said, before realizing that he could not hear her.

`She was a beautiful child `. He said

She looked at him stunned.

`You heard me! She said

`Ringing stopped this afternoon, hearing's got a little better since then. Easier in here where it's quiet, can't catch much when they all start talking together , it just gets to be a noise then, like a

constant hum. Wanted to keep it to myself for a while though, in case it wasn't going to last. Didn't want to get my hopes up to much`.

Well I won't tell them if you don't want me too`. She said

He hugged her .

`Thanks for being there for me, made it a lot easier knowing I wasn't on my own`. He said.

Now it was her turn to smile.

`You really are a slow learner aren't you? She said. `You have a family now , you never have to feel alone again, , you all have a home here whenever you need one, it really is time that you started to

believe that`.

`I do believe it . It's just that it just seems unreal sometimes , it's like it's just too good to be true and I'll wake up one day and it will all be gone. Just a dream. Sounds crazy , doesn't it? He asked.

`No not really`, she said

`I just don't want things to ever go back to what they were before I met the Warden`, he said.

`They won't,` she said `You've learned to take care of each other , nothing will change that now, you will always be there for each other now, believe that`. She said.

He smiled at her .

`I do try , and most of the time I actually know everything's all right , it's just that sometimes I wonder how we'll all end up, guess it's the alone thing again`. He said

`You will always have a home here, nothing will change that, ever. You are my friend, a part of my family now, and I care a great deal about all of you. You have helped me get through some hard

times this last year, and for that I will always be grateful. Guess we just all need each other , now don't we? She said.

Chief smiled at her and then kissed her cheek.

`Happy Christmas Angel`. He said. Now if you think you can keep a straight face , I think I'll go and play dumb for a while longer, it's amazing what you can find out when they think you cant hear

them, and it's great to watch Goniff and Casino trying to make me understand what their talking about`. He said laughing .

`Oh that is just wicked`, she said. `You know they'll make you pay when they find out , now don't you? she asked him

`Well , I'm willing to take a chance if you will.` he said.

She took his hand and they quietly left the sleeping child.

She smiled at him .

`First one to give it away buys the next round at the Doves? She asked.

`Always did like a challenge`. He replied.

As they started towards the stairs he stopped her ,

Ready? He asked .

`Always `. She said.

Holding hands they walked down stairs together .

`Oh Chief,` she said quietly `Merry Christmas`.


End file.
